relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Scroll
Death Scroll (デススクロール Desu Sukuroru) is a fictional mystery manga in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus taking place in the Japanese medieval era, which is read during the Natsuki Routes in Chapters 2 and 3 rather than Parfait Girls. Natsuki reads this manga to Main Character 1 and Yuri during her routes. Story Natsuki Route Day 1 :This section of the story is read during Chapter 2's Natsuki Route or Chapter 3's Natsuki Route if Yuri Route was taken in Chapter 2. Death Scroll takes place in a Japanese medieval time. A samurai-in-training named Tenshi Gekko, who hates all that is evil, finds a mysterious scroll call the Death Scroll and reads it. "Whoever's full name is written in this scroll with face in mind, they'll die. If they don't have a name, just the entire body in mind will be implemented in the scroll instead. If the death is not specified, the victim will have their life force completely drained in 32 seconds. If the user of the Death Scroll gives up possession of the Death Scroll or doesn't use it within 6 days, their life force will be given to the Shinigami, or God of Death, of the underworld.". Upon reading its instructions, Tenshi Gekko found it to be a joke. Shortly, a bandit raid occurred in the village. With the bandit leader boasting his name, Tenshi Gekko writes the name of the bandit leader in the Death Scroll to see if the powers of the Death Scroll were true. In the meantime, the Samurai Police Force try subduing the bandits. 32 seconds leader, the bandit leader had his soul removed from his body, which shocked Tenshi. Learning the true nature of the Death Scroll and with a powerful sense of justice, Tenshi rid of all of the criminals the samurai have captured. However, these events have been taken into an account and a legendary masked shogun hero demands justice on the "black sorcerer" who kill these criminals. Gekko Tenshi has a new enemy on his tail. Natsuki Route Day 2 :This section of the story is read during Chapter 3's Natsuki Route if a Natsuki Route was also taken in Chapter 2. While the soul-snatching was continuing, the Masked Shogun had his suspicions on the Gekko family and ordered the Samurai Police Force to arrest Tenshi Gekko and his blacksmith father Tenma Gekko. While executions were planned, people continued to die, losing their souls. While the Masked Shogun's suspicions towards the Gekko family were not lowered, he suspected there was a "second sorcerer". List of known characters * Tenshi Gekko ( Gekkō Tenshi) - Main character * The Bandit Leader ( のリーダー Sanzoku no Rīdā) - Minor antagonist * Tenma Gekko ( Gekkō Tenma) - Supporting character * The Masked Shogun ( Kamen Shōgun) - Main antagonist See also * Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal, Yuri's novel recommendation Trivia * Death Scroll is a parody of Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. ** Tenshi Gekko's Japanese name ( Gekkō Tenshi) translates to "Moonlight Angel". The translation has some similarities to the translation of Death Note’s main character Light Yagami ( Yagami Raito, meaning "Night God Light" with the furigana or "Night God Moon" without the furigana). * Tenma Gekko's Japanese name ( Gekkō Tenma) translates to "Moonlight Heavenly Demon". Category:Fictional media